This invention involves analog to digital conversion. More specifically, the invention relates to a flash digital to analog converter along with the dynamic calibration thereof.
Certain elements of a circuit configured for analog to digital conversion of a signal may introduce nonlinearities into the signal. Elements that may introduce non-linearity into the signal include: track and hold circuits, comparators, and other devices. Systems may also experience thermal and aging effects during usage of the converter.